Aya and Masumi
by Sienna xoxo
Summary: Hi! It's Aya and Masumi! We've just moved into Ouran High school, and let me tell you this, it's quite...different? Read our story to find out what happened to us! Don't get me wrong, this school is great...but...what's a host club?
1. Our New School

"Aya," Masumi called.

"Hmm?" I replied.

Masumi sighed. She grabbed a stick from the floor and started poking me with it.

"Ouch! Can you not?!"

"Pay attention!" she scolded. Pointing up ahead, I soon realised what she was talking about.

There was a huge school with a great big rich atmosphere and a feeling you have when you watch a horror movie: creepy.

"That's our school," Masumi bit her lower lip, "I feel like it's going to give me a headache."

"Relax," I said, "It's going to be great. We will fit in there perfectly."

"Yeah, as much as I am a rich kid, I hate snobs. It's how we've been brought up. That's why we went to poor schools."

I winced, "I wouldn't call Callifer Girls School poor."

"Whatever, it doesn't make a difference. The only thing that is stuck in my mind is our new school. I feel like it's going to haunt me in my dreams."

I laughed, "Let's go." Off we went, and I had to push Masumi up to the school.

We were supposed to be wearing a yellow dress, but my red head twin sister told me she 'couldn't be bothered' and just 'felt like going in her designer clothes'. I'll tell you one thing, Masumi just doesn't want to wear that monstrous thing. I'll support her on that one, but I didn't think the teachers will…

At least you could say people in our new school could tell us apart this way. We both had our similarities: we both had chocolate brown big eyes and pretty faces. We both were around 5 foot 5. I'm the good girl, wearing the uniform correctly, however, Masumi's the little 'rebel', wearing her own clothes and doing what she wants. I sigh sometime.

[Masumi: you sigh all the time. Aya: Shut up!]

How could we be sisters? We're so different! I guess it's good in a way. We have different personalities and don't always rely on each other. I've seen twins do that before. And let me tell you one thing, I wasn't surprised about the twins' clinginess [is that even a word?!] at Ouran.

[OUCH! Don't poke me, Masumi! Don't worry, I won't spoil it! You can narrate the next chapter, now shut up!]

We reached the entrance to our new school. I was greeted by a teacher. She admired my curly velvet-red hair and said I was neatly dressed. Then she met my sister…heh…it didn't go too well…

"What is this?" The teacher asked.

"I don't know, what is what?" Masumi replied.

"You know very well what I'm talking about, young lady."

"I really don't. Oh, would you like some bubblegum?" Masumi got some bubblegum out from her silver, purple rhinestone studded, purse.

"No, not that. Why aren't you dressed in the proper school uniform?"

"I couldn't be bothered, and besides," she pointed to my dress, "do you honestly expect me to wear that?!"

"Yes," the teacher replied bluntly.

I hesitated.

"You're wrong," Masumi chewed her bubble gum.

"Chuck that chewing gum out!"

"It's bubble gum, actually."

"Take it out of your mouth young lady!"

Masumi did what I feared she was going to do. She shrugged and raised an eyebrow, then spat out the bubble gum, which landed on the teacher's dress. Our teacher screamed. Masumi gave a smile and an odd giggle. I waved bye and tugged my sister along with me very quickly.

"Seriously?!" I said once we came out of sight from the teacher, "Couldn't you have been a bit more respectful?! It's our first day here-"

"And hopefully out last," my twin added, rudely interrupting.

"And I hope we make a good impression on everyone," I ignored my sister.

"Relax, sis. Now, where do we go for class?"

"I don't know since you spat out bubble gum at our tour guide!"

"We'll be your tour guides," two voices sprung up behind us.

* * *

Masumi: CUT! THAT'S A WRAP! My turn next!

Aya: You really have to work on your behaviour.

Masumi: Ha, it's funny how you think I care.

Aya: See, you do care.

Masumi: _Heavy Sarcasm._

Aya: Anyway…next chapter, we have someone showing us around and we even visit this weird host club in 'Twins, meet the twins'. See you later!

Masumi: What are you talking about? No-one can see you…this is a recording…

Aya: Shut up now...please...

Masumi: And you think I have behaviour issues…talk about bossy.

Aya: I'm not bossy! I'm tired. Bye.

Masumi: And...hey, it's still recording…I'll just turn it off now…bye…


	2. Twins meet the twins

**Thank you so much for the people who favourited my story! I've made another chapter! Please review!**

**-Sienna xoxo**

* * *

**_"_****_Relax, sis. Now, where do we go for class?"_**

**_"_****_I don't know since you spat out bubble gum at our tour guide!"_**

**_"_****_We'll be your tour guides," two voices sprung up behind us._**

Hi. It's Masumi here. My twin made me seem like a rebel. I am, aha. Kind of...

I didn't care about this place for a start. Ouran Academy is a rich snob school in my opinion. My mum is luckily able to pay for it. As for Aya, she's not that comfortable here. She's a goody-too-shoes and she is really on my nerves sometime. I sometimes ask, "Let's go and jump off that cliff!" and she says _"No, it's too dangerous! We could break our bones!"_ So boring...

Anyway, two redheaded twins showed up. They asked us if they could be our tour guides. Aya said no. Being her sister, I decided to support her because I'm nice like that.

"Yes, you can."

"Masumi! Shut up!"

"What's wrong with them, Aya? They seem alright."

"They seem like they're weirdos in need of help."

"You know, it would be nicer if you whispered it," one twin said.

"And besides, it's not like you look nice either, Aya. That dress doesn't suit you. You look like a balloon." The other twin said.

Well, now I can tell them apart! I laughed at their comments. But I got silenced after I saw my sister's death glare.

"What's your name?" One twin asked.

"I'm Masumi. My sister and I are first year students."

"We're second year students. We know everything about this place. Want us to tell you where your class is?"

"Please do," I said.

"Well," One twin started.

"You go up those stairs."

"Turn right."

"Turn right again"

"Go through the science department."

"Turn left."

"Go down the stairs."

"And your class should be somewhere there."

"Thanks!" Aya chirped when they finished. I just looked at them, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm sorry, I didn't register a word of that."

"Your sister did," One twin responded to me.

"What are your names?" I asked.

"I'm Kaoru," said the 'nice' twin.

"And I'm Hikaru," said the 'mean' twin.

"Okay, well, next time we meet, I'll be able to tell you two apart," Aya grabbed my arm and sped off.

We did just what the twins told us to do. We went up the stairs. Turned right and turned right again and so on. When we got down the stairs, we realised something.

"I hate those twins!" Aya screamed.

"Calm down!" I patted her on the back, "It's not that bad!"

"Not that bad? Are you joking? We're already late to our lesson and now we're back to square one."

If you didn't already catch on, we were at the same place we started. We were at the same place as where we met those devil twins. Ha, they're clever. But there was one thing I didn't expect to see.

* * *

We came out of geography class, all tired, even though it was the first lesson we had this whole day. Aya whizzed down the stairs and ran to the library. She then looked up.

"Shoot! I forgot that I was supposed to meet someone!"

I entered just as she said that, "Excuse me?"

"Nothing!"

"What's going on?" I asked, "You're not keeping a secret from me...are you?"

"No! It's fine! Carry on, Masumi! I thought you were going to go and see Kiyoko."

"I was, but then I heard something weird," I jumped on the table and sat down on it, "Who were you supposed to meet?"

"Nobody!"

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Okay..." She took out a pink slip from her purse and handed it to me. I opened the envelope and looked at the writing. It was neat. Not like the handwriting people had at my old school. Reading it, I gasped.

"It's a boy!" I squealed.

"Shush! Misu, be quiet!"

"Who is he?!"

"I don't know!"

"Let's go see!" I tugged my red head twin with me and we met with the abandoned music room.

"This was where the person asked us to meet...right?" I asked. I was scared to open the door. There was a negative aura coming from it. When I opened the door, I felt like being sick. First of all, rose petals came down, which freaked me out. Then there were these boys standing there doing a pose.

"...let's leave," I link arms with my sister, but she pushes me away and steps into the room. I glared at her but she didn't turn back. Then I realised. She didn't want to meet _the boys_, she wanted to meet _two_ boys. Two deceiving boys. Two devil boys. Two red-headed stupid boys. Well, I like those stupid boys but...yeah...

Wow, you're so slow. I'm talking about Hikaru and Kaoru! Good job if you noticed who I was talking about!

That day was when I saw side of my sister I never dreamed to see. She stepped up to them and shouted at them so loud, the whole place went quiet. I gasped all right. I gasped a lot. Holding my breath in, I ran to her. I pulled her away. I tried to make her less angry but she wouldn't listen.

"Thank you so much for leading us to our _class," _she practically spat.

Heh...I thought I was the bad twin...

"Well, what can we say? Why would we help two commoners like you. You know, we would have helped you, but you seem very boring."

"Thank you so much HIKARU," my sister pushed him away and smiled to his 'customers'.

"They're so rude like that," my sister smiled, "Anyone outside of Ouran would hate them. Trust me, one day, they'll break your hearts. And they won't break it gently."

She stormed out and I was left speechless. Because let me tell you something, that was the day when my sister snapped, the girls were leaving in a tantrum, and we just made ourselves _interesting_ to the two twins that made a fool out of us.

* * *

Aya: I HATED HIS GUTS ALRIGHT!

Masumi: Oh please, ever heard the phrase _opposite attract?_

Aya: ...

Masumi: Ha, I'm evil, I know.

Aya: Well, I've got a sweet revenge planned.

Masumi: huh?

Aya: Next chapter, Masumi has some feelings for a twin in second year in "**Masumi's Cute Weird Realisation"**!

Masumi: Hey! That's not fair! I wanted to tell them about-

Aya: Heeheehee...don't spoil anything!


	3. Masumi's Cute Weird Realisation

**Thank you so much to OhshcRose for reviewing my story! I'll keep writing more :)**

**Please review and favourite!**

**-Sienna xoxo**

* * *

Ha, it's me-Aya.

So remember what I promised you the other day? Well, in this chapter recording thing, I'm going to tell you what happened with Masumi and [OW! Don't hit me, Masumi! NO, put the rock DOWN!]

Heh...anyway...

I was spying on my sister (clever, I know). I left the host club making the Hikaru and Kaoru fans decrease. That's what they get for troubling me. However, Masumi stayed there and I listened through a headpiece on what she and the hosts were talking about.

Let me explain. I sowed a chip microphone thing to Masumi's collar on her black leather jacket. She's too smart for me to keep up, and as mom's orders, I have to see that no boys goes to flirt with her. That and I have to make sure she's not secretly dating anyone. She's not allowed to yet. We have to focus on getting through the stupid school first! I really wish we still went to Callifer Girls High...

I dashed to the library as quick as possible. When I opened the door, it creaked and I stepped into the room. A librarian shushed me. I said sorry multiple of times before I was excused to go cry in the corner...

[Masumi: What did you say? Aya: Nothing!]

Going to the back of the library, I put my earphones or earplugs (whatever you want to call them) and listened to what was happening back at the host club.

[Masumi: YOU NEVER TOLD ME YOU PUT A MICROPHONE-]

[Aya: Shut up!]

"You're sister has some nerve shouting like that at our club," said a very serious type of guy.

"Yeah, be proud, she learnt it from the master," Masumi spoke proudly. I tutted. She's very stubborn.

"Who's your master?" said the serious dude.

"...I was talking about me."

"Oh, that makes more sense," he carried on, "I was wondering if my research was incorrect. Masumi Kimura. You're grades aren't that high but they were good enough to get into Ouran Academy. Your Dad died a few years ago. Your mum is a very successful woman in the arts. She made a manga that soon got turned into an anime."

"How the heck do you know that?"

"And you have a reputation as the disrespectful girl. The one who never listens in class," I heard a book shut.

"Kyoya knows all," said Kaoru. I can tell their voices apart now.

[Aya: HEY, MASUMI, WHAT ARE YOU-?!]

*BEEP TECHNICAL DEFFICULTIES*

* * *

Hi, Masumi here. My sister is making me seem like a sweet girl who is very nice to the Host Club memebers...aha...no.

Where were we? Oh right. Kaoru told me the glasses guy knows all, who is apparently called Kyoya. I wasn't sure how to react to his. Is this normal? I mean, where could he have possibly accessed the information to my full name, where I live, where I actually come from, what my parents do for work, and so on. It's creeping me out...how do girls possible like these guys? My head hurts just to think about it!

"Yeah, right," I scoffed, "You and your fancy little folder with loads of personal information about me can back off! I've learnt martial arts. I'm not afraid to use them."

"Oh, you have something in common with Honey-Senpai," said a tall blonde guy, "Welcome, my sweet princess!" He kissed me on the hand and caressed my cheek. I went red. No, I wasn't blushing. I was angry.

"BACK OFF, YOU WEIRD STUPID BOY!" I kicked him, martial arts style, and he cried in pain.

"You all are so stupid! You've just made this club so you have an excuse to flirt with girls! Disgusting!" I spat.

Hmm...how weird...the Blonde guy started eroding away. A bunch of arrows shot through him and the next minute, he was in the corner growing mushrooms. What's wrong with these people?! Why do people like this host club?!

"I'm leaving..." I turned but got held back by a 4 year old...at least I think it was a 4 year old...

"Aren't you going to say hi to Usa-Chan?" he held a stuffed bunny in my face. I patted it on the head...because I totally love stuffed animals...(_heavy sarcasm) _so I can pin them on my door...ha, oldest trick in the book. It always scares your younger siblings off. They think your very violent, which I am of course. No doubt about that.

This tall guy, who was apparently called Mori, just came up to me and said 'Hi.'

He doesn't even talk! What!?

I left, leaving the Host Club in shock.

I sat in the big fields on the grass, not caring if my skinny blue jeans got filthy with mud. It didn't, but even if it did, I wouldn't care.

"I've never met someone like you before," A voice said behind me. I did a little jump but then I remained calm, hoping the guy didn't see that little shock.

"Kaoru?" I asked,

His eyes widened with shock and he immediately sat down next to me, "You know I'm Kaoru?"

"Yes, it's really easy. If it were Hikaru, he'd probably either shout or just poke me."

"Yeah, Hikaru's kind of a dummy," Kaoru admitted.

"Yes, yes he is," I chewed on some bubble gum.

"So...how do you like Ouran so far?"

"It's okay, I guess," I took out another piece of bubble um and put it in my mouth.

"You don't think it's too snobby?"

"No, not really. Just idiotic," I kept o chewing, feeling like Violet from 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory'(Written by Roald Dhal).

"How is it idiotic?" He asked. He was really nice and...sweet...

[Aya: oooo what did you say? Masumi: *poke* Aya: OW!]

Kaoru was not mocking me or thinking I was weird. He was just curious. He was very polite...and I guess I just...replied.

[Aya: You can't say it, can you? Masumi: *picks up a rock* Aya: PUT THE ROCK DOWN!]

"The girls who come to the host club are idiotic. I don't understand why they have to pay money to get flirted by a bunch of good-looking boys."

"You think I'm good looking?" Kaoru smirked.

"No, of course not, I was talking about Usa-Chan."

"So, do you think I'm alright?" He asked.

"You're my favourite out of all the guys there I guess."

"Well, if I'm your favourite," Kaoru grinned, "How would you like to go out with me on a date?"

I didn't reply. I didn't say anything. I just stared.

* * *

Aya here. Let me just give you a brief little snapshot on what happened in class after the discussion with guys from the Host Club.

We were at Maths Class. I was working really hard, solving the equations and doing all the questions in the given time. I got every single one of them right! When it came to marking time, the teacher wasn't very impressed with me twin...it's very rare if one teacher _is _impressed with my sister.

"Masumi, give us the answer to that question, please."

"I didn't get that far," Masumi chewed her bubble gum.

"We're on question 1."

"Yes, I know."

"Don't tell me for the past 45 minutes, you've been just sitting there?"

"No, I was chewing my bubble gum. That is a talent, my friend," Masumi just blew a bubble gum bubble.

"Throw that bubble gum away!"

"No!"

"Right, you've got an after school detention!"

"Do you really think I'll show up."

"Since it's the last lesson of the day, I'm pretty sure you'll stay here."

"Sorry, miss, I'm busy," Masumi said, not caring about the teacher fuming like train, her mood erupting like a volcano.

"What do you mean your busy?" she asked.

"I'm sorry miss, but she has some important work to do," Kaoru said, charmingly and politely, "I've told her to buy some new tea sets for the Host Club. She has to go, if you don't mind. It's an emergency."

"I'll let you off this one time, Miss Kimura. Only this once."

"You know you love me miss," Masumi smiled and giggled.

The bell went and I was putting my books in my bag. I tied my hair up in a bun and was about to just collect some revision papers from the shelf nearby. I was about to say, "Wait for me, Masumi," but there was no point. She was already gone with Kaoru, and they were talking so much, I couldn't believe it! What's happened?!

* * *

At home, Mum served **me**dinner, while Masumi was in her room, chatting away with Kaoru on the phone. They've become really close friends and it was starting to worry me. Misu's never talked to a guy this much before and I didn't want her to get a boyfriend just yet. There was still too much studying to do without getting distracted by boys. When I excused myself from the table and entered Masumi's room, she was still chatting to Kaoru, but what she was doodling, I didn't expect. To be honest, her doodling surprised me enough! But when I peered closely on what she was doodling, I was too shocked to say anything.

On the piece of paper, there was a red heart, and in it written in Orange was '**KAORU**'. Orange is Kaoru's rose colour, from what I've heard.

I gasped, and stepped back, crashing into the door. I was still able to hear Kaoru saying to Masumi on the phone "Are you okay? I thought I heard a loud crash."

Masumi glared at me, "Oh nothing, it's just my sister eavesdropping on our conversation."

"Hey! That's so weird! Hikaru's doing the same!"

"Well, let's get them to go on a date," Masumi smirked.

I glared at her. But there was no use. When she's angry, all she thinks about is getting her own back. Even if it's her own sister.

* * *

Aya: You're so mean!

Masumi: Relax! Hikaru's not that bad!

Aya: ...I hate you.

Masumi: _Ditto_

Aya: DON'T MOCK ME!

Masumi: Next time, we get to enjoy Aya being miserable in '**Aya Goes on a Date**'!

Aya: NO! Please...


	4. Aya Goes on a Date!

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Thank you to OhshcRose and PonyGrim for reviewing!**

**Please review and follow!**

**-Sienna xoxo**

* * *

It's Masumi here.

I just wanted to say that what happened that day was hilarious but it was weird. And I got a bit offended, I had no idea why at the time. But anyway, you need to know the full story first.

Ha, when I finished my conversation with Kaoru about setting them up on a date, I said bye to him and hang up the phone, only to be greeted with my panicky red-headed nice twin.

"MISU! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT!" She kept slapping my arm, wailing her hands all over the place and attempted to throw my black leather jacket out onto our muddy garden.

I just sniggered and turned on my computer. I had to video chat with my old best friend, Skyler. Skyler had long wavy brunette hair and crystal blue eyes that pierce into your soul. Despite her sweetness, she always wears dark colours like dark purple, dark brown, dark blue and black. Everyone bullied her, called her emo and called her a loner. But, I liked Skyler, which is odd because I don't like people. Skyler was wearing sunglasses and a black long maxi-dress with a pattern of sadness on it. She was smiling, but her eyes told a whole different story.

"Skyler! How are you?" I asked, ignoring my sister having a panic attack about Hikaru on the other side of the room.

"Not well," she admitted, "I feel really drowsy."

"That's what I thought," I started to frown in concern, "What's the matter?"

"Jaden broke up with me," she finally spoke the words that were torturing her.

"Sorry about that," I sat up and punched my fist into my other hand, "Want me to beat him up?"

"There's no use, your in Japan," she sighed, "I'm all the way on the other side of the world."

"You're not too far away..."

"Are you kidding me? I'm in America."

"Yeah..."

"It's surprising that you've still kept your Californian accent," she commented.

"Well, it is something I want to keep."

I suddenly got a text message from Kaoru. Before I could pick my phone up, Aya snatched it from me.

"Urgh, you were talking to each other five minutes ago! Seriously!" She put the password into my phone and checked the text message. She read it over twice carefully, and the tossed it onto the bed, "There's no way you are ever going back there."

"Back where?" I asked.

"Check your stupid text message," my sister retorted.

I was taken aback by this attitude of hers, but I still checked the message anyway.

"What does it say?" Skyler asked me.

"_Meet me at the host club. You still haven't met one person and he really wants to meet you._"

"Who could that be?" Skyler asked.

"I don't know, because probably, from the tone of the message, I haven't SEEN that person AT ALL."

"You must have sometime. I mean, you go to a private school. There aren't many kids in a class."

"You'll be surprised," I sighed, "Anyway, I need to go now. It's night time over here. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Skyler wished me before she hang up the video chat.

"You've got one sweet day tomorrow," I told Aya, "So get some beauty sleep."

She murmured before she left to go and sleep in her room.

* * *

It's Aya here.

Masumi had to literally force me to go to the abandoned music room. I know I am some of the Host's favourites' after that weird encounter with them when I told the twins off for being so rude. When I got there, I hesitated to open the door, because I seriously didn't want rose petals falling down from no-where.

Masumi had to open the door, but we both immediately closed out eyes because we didn't want to see the stupid red petals blocking our way.

"Welcome to the Host Club," said the 7 boys...wait...seven?

"How are there 7 boys? Did he just join your group?" I asked, pointing to a brunette boy.

"That's Haruhi. He's been here since last year, but he couldn't see you the day you were telling the twins of because he had to get and buy some more commoners coffee," Kyoya kept scribbling in his black notebook.

"Commoners coffee?! I've never tried that before. Mom said it tasted really bad because it wasn't expensive," I said. I didn't know at the time tat Haruhi was a commoner, and when I noticed him, he sweatdropped at my comment.

"I-It's not that bad!" Haruhi stammered.

My sister kept looking at her suspiciously. I could already tell that my sister had already began to judge him. Poor guy.

"Aya, can I talk to you for a second..." Masumi pulled me back, away from the guys there.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Doesn't Haruhi look a bit strange to you?" She asked.

"No. The definition of strange is _Tamaki_. I'm pretty sure he's normal."

"Yeah, but look at _him _closely," she made me turn my head around and stare at Haruhi's face.

"I don't understand..." I said.

"...you're so dumb!" she scolded me.

"Hey! It's not my fault!"

"I think Haruhi is a boy," she whispered to me.

I bursted out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAPAHAHAHAHAHAHA You think Haruhi is a GIRL?!" I laughed so much, people must have thought I was crazy.

"Shut up! Don't say it too loud!" Masumi hushed me.

"Seriously? What stupid thing are you going to say next? That the little 4 year old boy with the stuffed bunny is actually a senior?" I wiped my tears.

"ALRIGHT! Let's just get you on a date," Masumi dragged me out to the fields of Ouran Academy where a boy was waiting for me.

Hikaru.

"Have fun!" My sister sarcastically giggled. This is torture, kill me now.

"Uhh...hey," he said.

"Umm...hi," I awkwardly mumbled.

We just looked at each other for a few minutes before he took my ARM.

"Let's go, school's over and I've got something planned."

We kept walking and walking and walking and walking until we came across this big private garden and in there was a cute picnic for two.

"That's so sweet!" I said.

"Yeah," he smiled.

We kept chatting for ages. He fed me some cake, which I thought was unlike him, and he kept trying to use his charming smile.

"Stop using your host club skills around me. I already know the jurk you really are," I joked.

"Stop being so nice, I already know how mean you are," he joked.

"When was the last time someone told you twins apart?" I asked, "Before Masumi and I."

"A year ago. Haruhi told us apart. One time, Kaoru and I dyed our hair different colours to trick the girls. Haruhi saw right past that. She knew Kaoru and I swapped hair colours for a day."

"That's clever of her!" I chirped, "I know how you feel like. When no-one can tell you apart. Sometimes you don't like it, because you don't feel like an original. You feel like a copy."

"I've never felt like that before," he started eating his cake, "Maybe only once. But Kaoru is a great brother."

"To be honest, I hate it when you do your brotherly love act in the Host Club. It makes me cringe."

"Why?" He chuckled, "It works on every other girl."

"Except for me and my twin," I commented, "Why can't you be yourself? I'm sure the girls will love you even more for that. Just because it's a host club, doesn't mean you have to act like a whole different person."

"Try telling the boss that," he replied, "it was his idea."

"Your boss is very stupid..."

"Don't call Tamaki-Senpai that!"

"Sorry, but he is a bit..." I admitted, "He's got one of those blonde moments."

"Yeah...I guess..." he said, "Do you like Haruhi?"

"Yes," I started giggling at what Masumi said.

"What?" Hikaru asked.

"Nothing, just that Masumi thought Haruhi was a boy! Ha, how stupid is that?!" I burst out laughing. Strangely, he felt a bit more awkward on the topic. I guessed it's because he's close friends with Haruhi.

We went on to talking about my feelings all of a sudden.

"Do you like me?" He asked.

"I guess so, but just as a friend," I said.

"That's alright. Kaoru has a massive crush on you," he said.

I spat out the water I was drinking.

"What?"

"Kaoru really likes you," he repeated.

"W-well, I-I don't know how to respond to that," I gave a nervous giggle.

"I'll tell you something. I don't like you in that way, but Kaoru does."

"I don't care," I said, "I don't like Kaoru or you in that way."

"Shall I make you?" he asked as he leaned in.

Then it hit me.

This wasn't the person I thought I was having the date with. He may look the same but his personality was completely different. This wasn't Hikaru. This was Kaoru. And I bet you this, back at the Host club, Hikaru's flirting with Masumi, but she has no idea that the person she's talking to was a completely different person either.

* * *

Aya: I was about to cry!

Masumi: Oh well, what you gonna do!

Aya: Nothing...I just want to hear how you found out the person talking to you was Hikaru.

Masumi: All in good time, Aya...all in good time...Next time, I have to be more aware of Haruhi and who the twin is in "The Puzzle is Solved"! Read and Reviw PLEASE.

Aya: ...

Masumi: ...

Masumi and Aya: Bye!


	5. The Puzzle is Solved

**Thank you for reading my story! Sorry for the late update, I had a writers block! **

**Thank you to aaa17 for your first time review!**

**I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club. **

**Please Review! I value your feedback! :)**

**-Sienna xoxo**

* * *

I was by myself in Music Room 3.

Well, I guess you could say by myself.

No...not really.

Look around, there are so many stupid teenagers here who are paying money to talk to boys for about 5 minutes?

Suddenly a hand waved in front of my face.

"Are you sleeping or what?" a voice said rudely.

"Sure," I replied.

"Snap out of it," the twin ordered.

"K," I responded.

"What's up with you?" He asked, trying to sound worried...trying.

"And why are you so eager to know?"

"Just wondering."

"Don't wonder. Leave me alone."

"Seriously?"

"Look, I'm serious here, why don't you go entertain the guests by yourself. Your other half isn't here."

"Why can't I entertain you?" He smirked.

"No, just no. I hate this host club and I find it really annoying."

"Why's that?"

"You all are so fake!" I growled, "Not one of you is acting like yourself. Well...except Tamaki..."

"I'm not fake."

"Yeah, you are. Please, do you really expect me to believe you have those weird moments with your brother? It might work on these girls in yellow dresses but not on me."

My eye accidently wondered to the cake table and I slid away secretly to eat some. Haruhi was there, loading some more strawberry and chocolate cakes onto the table. When I was about to put some chocolate cake into my plate, the stupid twin knocked it out of my hand. The plates smashed.

"What was that for?!" I yelped.

"Those plates cost 9000 yen. This will be added to your amount, Haruhi," Kyoya wrote in his notebook. That guy creeps me out so much on so many levels...

"What?! But I didn't even break it!" Haruhi defended himself.

"Yes, but it was your cake. And you put your cake onto the plate, which means you need to pay for it," Kyoya scribbled something else into his notebook and shut it.

Haruhi sweatdropped. I felt bad for him...

"You can't eat much cake, your already fat," the twin kept on insulting me.

"Says you, look at yourself," I said.

"I have muscle."

"Ha," I laughed mockingly, " That's funny."

"It's true!"

"Haruhi..." I backed away from him a bit more. When I reached Haruhi, he turned around and put a smile on.

"Oh, it's no worry. I can pay off my debt in no time," he chirped.

Something seemed odd.

"Haruhi," I put a hand on his shoulder, "If you want to tell me anything, anything at all, you can tell me."

"W-what?!"

"I know you might be very confused. You might even not know who you are right now."

"What?!"

"What I'm trying to say is...or rather ask," I whispered, "Are you really a boy?"

Haruhi was quite shocked at my question and the twin stood there totally surprised by this random question. Haruhi gulped, hesitated, and nodded.

"Right..." I said, cautiously.

A text came from my phone. When I read the screen, my sister's name was there.

_You've got a text from _

_**Sister**_

I flipped open my phone and started to read what she sent. And I was soon in a discussion with her. My red head company peeked over my shoulder a few times but I swat him away.

_Sister:_

_Um, how are you?_

_Me:_

_Spill it, what's going on?_

_Sister:_

_I have a problem. But it's just a hunch. Which twin is hanging out with you?_

_Me:_

_Hikaru._

_Sister: _

_I KNEW IT! THANK THE LORD!_

I rolled my eyes, but then switched my phone off and turned to face Hikaru. He was still pretending to be Kaoru, so I just played along.

"Kaoru," I began, "Come with me."

I took his hand and pulled him to the nearest empty room.

"What's the meaning of this?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, softly and innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about _Hikaru."_

His eyes widened in shock, but quickly went back to neutral and he shook his head in denial.

"You wouldn't be so good in the _Which one is Hikaru _game. I'm Kaoru," he said. His face was innocent and sweet and cute...wait...ignore the last part. His face might be innocent, but when I stared into his golden eyes, they were telling a whole different story.

"Fine," I said, "But you can't accept the fact that I'm right."

"Happy april fools," he smirked, "It would've worked if you didn't find out, Masumi."

"What are you talking about?" I giggled.

Then Hikaru realised and his eyes widened in shock. His mouth opened but only an uncompleted sentence came out.

"Did you just...?"

"I'm not Masumi. I'm Aya. Happy April Fools," I giggled.

* * *

**Aya: Hey! Your face was too priceless!**

**Hikaru: ...**

**Aya: Are you giving me a death glare?**

**Hikaru: ...**

**Aya: That was a plot twist! We had to keep the name as Aya in the last chapter so it wouldn't spoil anything. I know, I acted grumpy, rude and so ****_getting-to-the-point_****like Masumi. I'm a great actress, I know.**

**Masumi: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!**

**Aya:...help...**

**Masumi: Next time, the twins and Tamaki try to stop us from getting proof for what we think Haruhi is in ****_Alone Time. _****See ya! **

**Aya:...I hope...**

**Masumi: ****_*gives death glare at Aya*_**

**_Hikaru: *Gives death glare at Aya*_**

**Aya: ...help...please**


	6. Alone Time

**Thank you so much! 7 REVIEWS! I'm so happy! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed my story!**

**Please review and Follow. Especially Review, because, like I said before, I value your feedback.**

**I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. I only own Aya and Masumi Kimura.**

**More to come!**

**Love you all!**

**-Sienna xoxo**

* * *

Masumi here.

Aya's been telling the story in the last chapter, so it's my turn.

Luckily it was mufti day. I was wearing a dark purple top with a black leather jacket on top. My black jeggings were making the outfit fit together, along with my black flats.

Aya was properly dressing up. She wore a floral, silk, baby pink top, with silver sparkles on it and her mini skirt was black with a little silver sparkling stone sowed there on the side of the skirt. I think it was a rhinestone. She wore black high heeled boots and wore a cute heart charm bracelet on her wrist. Her hair was tied back up into a half up, half down style. For about 30 minutes, she curled her hair and yesterday evening, when she came back from that april fools date, she put in purple highlights into her red hair. When she was done, she spent another 15 minutes putting make up. But that was only to get the natural lip gloss shade to go properly on her lips and to curl her eyelashes. She put a bit of eyeliner on, but not too much. When she was brushing her mini skirt of and sorting her pretty hair out, I knocked on the door.

"Are you done yet?!" I asked, "It's not a fashion show, it's school. Hurry up!"

"Coming!" She skipped down the stairs and got her school bag. We left for Ouran.

We were at maths class. It's so boring I want to just sleep. Seriously. I almost did...almost.

When I sat down, I took my maths book out of my bag and started to draw on a spare piece of paper. Something hit my neck. I rubbed it and turned around to see those two twins. They seriously want to get payback for what we did to them yesterday. April fools was great.

I scrunched up a piece of my paper and threw it to them. It went straight into Kaoru's eye and he blinked several times. When I looked over to Hikaru, he didn't do much. He looked at Kaoru, shook him, and asked him, "Are you okay?"

Kaoru replied with a nod and he started to rub his eye. Hikaru just slouched back on his chair and scribbled on the desk. I cold see he was so bored, like me. However, that's when I noticed that Hikaru and Kaoru aren't so much protective over each other if one is hurt. Well, they are, because I've heard from Tamaki that they can't live without each other.

You're probably wondering "Wait what are the twins doing in your class? They're one year above you!" Yes, they are. But we have a joint class. It was maths class and the teacher was teaching both of us higher level stuff. I couldn't care less, but when I looked across the room to see my sister, her eyes were beaming of felicity and she was writing notes in her maths book, so eager to learn how to do equations. Sometimes I think she's quite sad...

Anyway, when class ended, everyone was packing up and I turned around to see the twins face to face with me. They had evil grins on and Kaoru kept looking to see my sister, Aya. Aya was peacefully packing her books away and was about to give some flowers to Sensei, because she was her Favourite Teacher. I tried to persuade her not to, but she just shooed me away.

Hikaru kept looking at me, and it wasn't with that smirk. He looked like he was mad at me. And I had no clue what I did. He gave me a detah glare and then took Kaoru away, but he shrugged him off told him to go and hang out with Aya. He reluctantly agreed and rushed off to bother my sweet stupid sister.

"About what happened yesterday," he said, "I actually quite liked that time with you. Date or not."

"Thanks Kaoru, but don't get any ideas."

"I'm not, I'm not. Just saying."

"Okay, well, I need to get going now..."

"Wait," he ordered me. In some ways, his personality was alike to his brothers. But it's just he's got that soft tone in his voice.

"What do you think of Haruhi?" He asked me randomly. Everyone asks me that. Even to this day. But that day, he implied it in a different way. He wanted to know if I actually think Haruhi's a girl.

"Well," I began, "He acts like one. Some girls are too oblivious to see past his cute, boyish looks. I'm not that easy to fool," I smirked, "You know already, don't you?"

He chuckled, "I guess so."

"HARUHI!" I hear fangirls scream in awe. I heard a scream after that. Not a scream scream, more like an "Ah!" I could tell it was Haruhi.

"Don't you want to protect your girlfriend?"

"I Already am."

"Haha, very funny," I rolled my eyes, "Can you stop making me your toy?"

"You're not my toy. I'm being serious."

When I looked up to him, it was definitely clear that he was joking. Thank goodness."

"NO!" I screamed. Aya fell over and landed on a piece of cracked glass. It was a really posh mirror broken and I doubt, even a rich kid, would carelessly throw it away. You could tell it was thrown. There would be no way someone would drop it and it would just open and shatter.

Aya cried in pain and Hikaru gave a little gasp, barely audible. He kneeled down towards her and looked at her knee.

"She's bleeding."

"Thank you, captain obvious," I rushed over to them, Kaoru following by me.

Aya was flooding with tears and the more that came out, the more likely I thought she was going to pass out. Her knee was covered with blood and it had a piece of glass dug into it. I squealed and cringed, but Hikaru and Kaoru were alright.

"Kaoru, go get a teacher nearby. I'll stay here and look after Aya," Hikaru said.

"Sure," Kaoru ran off. When he came back, he was with a teacher and she was sorting out Aya's knee.

* * *

Aya's knee healed by Monday, and after school, we were at the Host Club. We, massive mistake, were standing next to Kyoya. He shifted his glasses up from the bridge of his nose, and started to have a discussion with us.

"You know, you two are pretty smart for two commoners," he started.

Us two both looked at him, with the same expression on our face-one eyebrow raised and one hand on our hip.

"No need to look so bewildered, I just had some information from the school saying you were from America, but never owned a mansion. Even here in Japan, you don't have a mansion like the rest of the students that go here. You have a normal commoners house. Well, I guess that's better than living in a flat."

"How do you know this?" I asked.

"I know everything about who goes here."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't need to. And if you ever try to run away, my father owns his own little army," he smiled. But it was very ominous...

We just didn't talk to him much, but when we saw Haruhi talking to the twins when they were on break, he was laughing and there acting very...strange around him. Aya was kind of jealous [Admit it you were Aya] and she strut off to Hikaru who stood there. When he noticed her, he waved and said, "Hey, Aya."

"Well, I hope I'm not interrupting your moment," she said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I never knew you were the jealous type," Hikaru leaned into Aya, which made me snap and try to separate the two.

"By the way," I said, pushing the two away, "Haruhi, are you definitely sure you are a girl?"

"Yes...I MEAN NO!" He quickly corrected himself.

"HA!" I smiled, because I won.

But I had no evidence, because after that, Haruhi kept denying it.

"What are my two precious daughters talking about today?!" Tamaki waltzed in.

"How Haruhi's a girl," I simply replied.

He froze and his eye twitched, "DON'T BE SO SILLY, MY LITTLE DAUGHTER! HOW CAN MY LITTLE HARUHI POSSIBLY BE A GIRL?!"

"Well..." Aya put her index finger to her cheek, "I guess it's the he acts. He does act rather feminine and I'm not completely convinced she likes girls. It's either a suspicion that could be passed, or a theory that can be tested."

"TESTED?!" The twins and Tamaki yelped.

"Yes, if we find the right evidence, starting with Haruhi's middle school photos."

"HAHA, OH LOOK AT MY DAUGHTER. SHE'S GROWING UP SO FAST! NO NEED TO SEE A BOY'SPHOTO, I DON'T WANT YOU TO GET DISTRACTED!" Tamaki screamed.

"I won't get distracted. After all, I had the most perfect date with Hikaru," Aya said.

"WHAT?! HIKARU, WHAT WERE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER?!" Tamaki was about to pummel Hikaru.

H eput his hands up in defence, "Nothing, boss, we were just haing a talk."

"A TALK?! NOW YOU LISTEN HERE, IF I EVER CATCH YOU HAVING A TALK WITH MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT AGAIN, I WILL-"

"Tamaki!" I shouted. They looked at me.

"No need to be so harsh on him. Now, look, don't you have a-?!"

"Tamaki, I feel quite upset. I'm starting to think you've forgotten about me and instead want to spend time with Aya," a girl with brunette hair said really weakly to Tamaki.

Tamaki's personality changed dramatically, "No, my sweet princess. How could I ever forget a rainbow as beautiful as you?"

All the Tamaki fangirls screamed.

Really?

"Hey," Aya whispered in my ear, "What should we do?"

"Go into Kyoya's notebook," I whispered back, "We should find some photos in there."

"Are you sure?" My sister asked.

"Yes!"

"How do we plan it?"

"Plan what?" Two voices creeped in behind us. I had forgotten they were there.

"Nothing," me and my sister said simultaneously.

"Sure..." they smirked.

I walked over to get a jug of juice and bribed a fan of Kaoru with pictures of him and Hikaru to spill it over Kyoya. She agreed and did so. Kyoya raged and I sneakily took the book off him when he wasn't looking. The Kyoya fangirls screamed and started to fuss over him.

"MOMMY!" Tamaki yelled.

Seriously?!

"I'm fine, I just can't see, that's all," Kyoya tried to wipe his eyes.

"TWINS!" Tamaki clicked.

"Yes Sir!" They took Kyoya Senpai and sped off.

Aya was hiding under the table and gave me a thumbs up. I mouthed to her 'What did you find?!'

She mouthed back 'A photo!' And she held it up discreetly so I could see.

This proved it.

Haruhi is a girl.

I was about to scream, but then I gave hand gestures to Aya, telling her to put the photo in her pocket and slide the notebook on the floor. She did that.

When Aya came out of the table, Kaoru and Hikaru were back and they smirked at us. They pulled me in toward them and whispered in my ear:

"Well played. You're smarter than you look. But that photo of Haruhi is photoshopped. Customers always want to see what Haruhi looks like as a girl, and now she's pretty popular."

"I've recorded everything you've said," Aya came, "It's attached to Masumi's jacket."

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh, it's only temporary...heh..."

"Anyway," I smiled, "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, you've literally just admitted Haruhi is a girl."

"How come?" They both asked at the same time.

"We," Hikaru started.

"Said nothing like that," Kaoru finished.

"Well, for starters you said 'she' instead of 'he' and anyway," I held up the photo for them to see, "I'm not sure this many photos could be photo shopped. Especially when she's in middle school. And anyway, when I asked some of her fans the other day, they said they've only got pictures of Haruhi when she's a boy and shirtless. So they must have never seen these pictures."

"It hasn't been released yet," they said very quickly.

"Yeah right," I scoffed, "I've figured it out."

"GIVE IT BACK" They both jumped on us, but we ran off, out of the school grounds and into this park. This park was huge. but it said on a sign:

**Owned By The Ootori Family**

Of course...

"Aya," Hikaru caught up and caught his breath.

"Hello, I'm here too, unless you're too dizzy that you're seeing only one person."

"Please don't tell anyone," Kaoru pleaded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Of course we won't tell," Aya nudged me.

"If..."

"Masumi!"

"If?" The twins asked.

"If you...uh..."

"If we what?!"

"If you come with us to see a movie on Saturday!" Aya spluttered.

WHAT?!

NO.

"Sure," they smirked.

"We wanted to take you anyway," Hikaru spoke softly, breathing on me. I slapped him.

"Hikaru! Hikaru, are you okay?!" Kaoru shrieked.

Oh pelase.

"You can be yourselves around us, you know," I said.

"Yeah, we're your friends. You don't need to use your host club skills. Please don't be fake to us, and we won't be fake to you. We want to be your friends, and we can't do that if you just pretend to be someone you're not all the time," Aya smiled.

"...What she said," I yawned.

"Are you yawning?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes, I'm bored."

"What?!"

"Yes, you heard me."

"Masumi!" Aya scolded me.

"Alright. Let's go to our house, Aya. I'm tired."

I took Aya with me, back to the school so we could get picked up by our limo, when two red-headed twins were following us all the way to our car. When Aya and I got in the car, Hikaru and Kaoru quickly came as well.

"What do you think you're dping?" I asked.

"MASUMI!" Aya slapped me on the arm.

"We're coming with you," Hikaru said.

"Please," I laughed, but then pulled a straight face, "Get out."

"No."

While all of this was happening, Kaoru and Aya were looking at each other.

Hikaru's attention darted to Aya a few times. I don't understand.

And I felt a pang of jealousy when Kaoru didn't talk to me for the whole journey. I felt like I was invisible. No-one was talking to me. I felt...alone...

Why?

* * *

Masumi: ...

Aya: *sigh* I'm irresistible.

Masumi: Ha! I laugh at you.

Aya: Meanie...

Masumi: Can't be bothered to say what's going to happen next...

Aya: Nextime, Sleepover with the twins part 1!

Masumi: ...

Aya: Did I mention we're going to be staying at the twins' house soon?

Masumi: WHAT?!

Aya: ...Heh...


End file.
